Pain of love
by Skyiee
Summary: Trauma membuatnya enggan berurusan dengan pria itu lagi. Namun keadaan yang sebenarnya membingungkannya membuat ia terlibat dengan orang itu kembali hingga ia harus merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hurt/Bdsm/angst/mature/gs/kaisoo
1. Prolog

Selama duapuluh enam tahun eksistensi Kyungsoo dimuka bumi ini. Ia belum pernah merasa sebingung, terkejut juga sesedih seperti saat ini. Sialan.

Ia menjatuhkan benda pipih kecil itu kelantai. Meremas perutnya pelan, masih tidak percaya dan mencoba menganggap bahwa mungkin saja alat itu rusak. Ya bisa saja. Seharusnya ia membelinya tidak hanya satu. Namun realita itu kembali hinggap diotak warasnya seperti baru saja menampar wajahnya keras-keras. Ia tidak mendapatkan menstruasinya selama satu bulan lebih beberapa hari ini. Berarti sekitar bulan lalu. Oh tidak. Ini dia yang selama ini ia khawatirkan.

Kepalanya yang pusing ia paksa bekerja mencoba mengingat-ingat dengan siapa ia berhubungan. Air matanya pun luruh ketika ia gagal saat mencoba mengingat-ingat benih siapa yang telah berhasil membentuk janin dalam perutnya. Siapa ayah bayi dalam perutnya ini?

Apakah partner seksnya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Partner seks sekaligus sahabatnya itu baru saja kembali sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, setelah hampir dua bulan lelaki itu melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri.

Shit. Itu berati ketika ia kembali berhubungan seks dengan partner seksnya itu ia tengah dalam kondisi berbadan dua. Jadi ini bukan anak lelaki tinggi itu. Lagi pula pria itu selalu menggunakan pelindung saat mereka melakukannya.

Apa bayi ini hasil one night standnya dengan pria asing berketurunan Prancis itu? seingat Kyungsoo pria asing yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui namanya itupun menggunakan pelindung saat mereka melakukannya. Tapi bisa saja terjadi kegagalan pada alat itu.

Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh.

Ia menyentuh perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Tidak lama lagi perutnya pasti akan membuncit dan semua orang-orang disekitarnya akan mengetahuinya. Jika bibinya mengetahui hal ini wanita itu pasti akan puas mencemoohnya. Kyungsoo harus menemukan dan memastikan siapa ayah bayi ini. Ia tidak mau dan tidak mungkin membiarkan nasib bayinya berakhir sama dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo membawa kakinya beranjak dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang lunglai diranjang. Membiarkan tangisan menguasi dirinya yang selama ini terlihat selalu tegar dan kuat.

Dirinya sudah mengantisipasi hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Ini memang kesalahannya memilih jalan kesesatan menjadi perempuan jalang. Jika saja dirinya bukan seorang pelupa atau tidak takut jarum suntik sudah pasti ia memakai salah satu dari alat kontrasepsi itu. Hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Dan ia harap keesokan harinya hal yang ia dapati ini hanyalah mimpi, namun kenyataannya tidak. Kyungsoo terbangun oleh suara alram yang ia set tepat pada angka tujuh. Matanya sembab akibat menangis semalaman. Oh wajahnya tidak boleh terlihat buruk. Apa kata managernya nanti? ia pasti akan di omeli wanita itu.

Satu setengah jam ia pergunakan untuk menyiapkan sarapan, beres-beres flatnya juga tentu penampilannya sendiri. Ia bekerja sebagai salah satu pramu niaga di salah satu brand terkenal yang berada di mall terbesar kota ini. Seoul. Gajinya lumayan cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Oh mungkin Kyungsoo harus mencari pekerjaan lain mengingat kini ada sosok lain dalam perutnya. Setelah mengunci apartemennya ia keluar menuruni tangga setengah berlari. Tidak ada tangga di apartemen kecil yang hanya berlantai empat ini. Dan sialnya ia menempati lantai keempat gedung ini. Kyungsoo berhenti melihat perutnya sesaat ketika ia baru saja menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, apa ia mengharapkan kelangsungan hidup bayi dalam perutnya ini? mengapa ia harus melaju dengan hati-hati saat menuruni tangga tadi? Mungkinkah hal seperti ini lumrah terjadi pada setiap calon ibu? lalu bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menemukan siapa ayah bayi ini. Dan jika pun ia menemukan ayah bayi ini apakah ayah bayi ini mau menerimanya?

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT or DELETE?

05-10-2017


	2. Kenyataan yang coba ditolak

**Pain of Love**

 **12154kaisoo aka skyiee present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2017**

 **.**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap** **ter** **1**

Kenyataan yang coba ditolak

Ruangan itu ramai. Tapi ia merasa sendirian. Sudah gelas keenam vodka yang masuk kedalam perutnya. Terlihat jika dia merupakan peminum yang handal.

"Hahhhh" Helaan napas lolos dari celah bibirnya yang sensual. Mengusak rambut coklatnya kebelakang ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Berdecih saat melihat sahabatnya kini tengah menari dengan 'konyol' larut dalam musik elektrik yang menghentak-hentak. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa asik menari seorang diri sementara beberapa wanita disana tengah mencoba mendekati sahabatnya itu.

Drttrrtttt drrttdrtttttt

Ponselnya bergetar diatas meja bar. Sudah dari tadi sebenarnya ponsel itu terus bergetar dengan nama kontak yang sama memanggilnya. Namun dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan itu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan halus dilehernya. Lebih tepatnya belaian. Seorang wanita berpakaian ketat berwarna oranye mencoba merayunya. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan melepaskan tangan lentik itu dari tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Sang wanita tentunya merasa sedikit kesal namun dia tidak mau menyerah. Diikutinya tatapan pemuda tampan didekatnya itu yang kini tertuju kelantai dansa.

"Dia temanmu, aku lihat kau datang dengannya tadi?" Tunjuk wanita itu kembali melihat wajah tampan pemuda didepannya. Lelaki itu memutar matanya malas. Kembali menenggak minumannya tanpa mau membalas pertanyaan wanita jalang didekatnya. "Lisa," Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kai," jawabnya agak malas.

"Kau gay?" Jongin nyaris saja menyemburkan minumannya.

Dasar jalang bodoh. Apa hanya karena ia memperhatikan sahabatnya yang kini tengah bergoyang sendiri disana, wanita ini mengira dirinya gay?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Lisa dengan senyuman menggoda. Kai mengapit dagu runcing wanita itu menatapnya tajam. "Bukan urusanmu," Jawabnya dingin. "Oh ternyata kau benar-benar gay, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin merasakanmu." Kai menghela napasnya pelan. "Benarkah?" Katanya diikuti seringaiannya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan mata yang sudah berkilat nafsu. "Tentu saja," katanya masih tersenyum menggoda. Jongin menunduk menyembunyikan decihannya 'dasar jalang' batinnya mengumpat. Jongin tahu wanita ini baru saja memancing amarahnya dan menunggu pembuktiannya agar wanita ini bisa tidur dengannya. "Baiklah, aku ingin melihat seberapa lama kau tahan denganku."

Bibir yang dipoles lipstik merah darah itu tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bibirnya. Terlihat tidak sabaran, dan kai tidak suka itu. Jongin mengakhiri ciuman panas itu ketika bayangan wajah wanita tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya. Haishhh… Padahal sudah satu bulan lebih berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Ini tidak bisa dia biarkan. Kenapa wanita itu begitu mempengaruhinya, padahal ia tahu sendiri wanita itu tidak beda jauh dengan Lisa yang saat ini tengah bercumbu dengannya.

"Kai? ada apa?" Lisa menangkup pipinya. Jongin menurunkan tangan kurus wanita itu lalu menariknya keluar club. Masa bodoh jika Chanyeol -sahabatnya- yang tengah menari itu nanti akan kelabakan mencarinya, siapa suruh asik sendiri.

Lisa tidak salah duga jika Kai merupakan orang kaya, tidak hanya dari pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu saja, kini sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna merah mengkilap siap menanti untuk mereka naiki. Kai menghempaskannya dengan agak kasar di jok mobil, pemuda ini begitu tampan tapi juga begitu dingin. Dan ada sedikit aura menakutkan berada didekat lelaki ini.

Tidak ada percakapan selama diperjalanan, rupanya Kai membawanya menuju hotel. Lisa sudah tidak tahan ingin merasakan bagaimana lelaki seksi ini. Setelah check in yang dirasakan Lisa begitu cepat dirinya dibawa kesalah satu kamar. Kai dengan cepat menghempaskannya ke ranjang, mencium dan meremas dadanya. "Slow down sir," "Arghh…" Lisa mengerang lebih merasakan sakit dibanding nikmat, rupanya Kai merupakkan penikmat seks dengan cara yang kasar.

"Kau bilang kau ingin merasakan aku bukan?" Kai mengapit dagu itu dengan jarinya, Lisa terengah dibawahnya dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Dengan begitu Kai meraih kaitan ikat pinggangnya dan membuka zipper celananya, mengeluarkan kejantannya tanpa melepas seluruh pakaiannya yang masih melekat. Ia menyodorkan kejantannya itu dihadapan mulut Lisa, dan seperti sudah biasa Lisa meraih benda itu kemulutnya. Kejantanan Kai begitu besar. Kai menengadahkan wajahnya, "Faster bitch," suara berat seksi itu terdengar tangannya mencengkram rambut panjang Lisa dan membantu wanita itu untuk memaju mundurkannya. Lisa lagi-lagi mengerang kesakitan dan itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Kai. Apalagi saat wanita itu mencoba ingin melepaskan diri. Akhirnya ia pun memuntahkan spermanya dimulut Lisa. Lisa terbatuk dengan wajah memerah nyaris ingin menangis. Kai membelai wajah Lisa lagi, bibirnya yang sensual itupun tersenyum begitu manis membuat Lisa lagi-lagi bertekuk lutut. "Buka pakaianmu," katanya bossy. Lisapun dengan segera melucuti pakaiannya, setelah selesai menelanjangi diirinya sendiri. Lisa kembali menyambar bibir Kai, tangan-tangannya mencoba melepaskan kancing kemeja pemuda itu satu persatu namun tanpa diduga Kai menghentikannya. Lisa mengernyit heran, Kai kini melepaskan dasinya. Oh mungkin Kai tidak suka jika dia yang membuka bajunya pikirnya. Beberapa detik Lisa menunggu Kai berurusan dengan dasinya. Namun selanjutnya Lisa tidak menyangka saat dasi yang Lisa pikir akan lelaki itu lempar kini justru mengikat kedua tangannya. Sisa untaian dasi itupun kini terikat dengan besi dikepala ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menikmatimu tentu saja," Lisa berteriak saat tubuhnya kini terbaring telungkup. Kai menarik pinggulnya menungging. Terdapat jeda beberapa detik, mungkin Kai sedang memasang kondomnya. Tanpa persiapan lelaki itu mendorong masuk kedalam dirinya dengan sekali hentakan yang kuat membuat Lisa menjerti nikmat sekaligus sakit. Kai menghujam dirinya dengan dorongan-dorongan yang kasar, kepala lisa mendongak saat Kai memilin dan menarik rambutnya kembali keras-keras. "Arggghhhh… sakittt…."

"Arghh…berengsek, lepasakan aku, arghhh… sakitttt arghhh" Kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang justru lebih mendominasi itu datang berganti-ganti membuat kepala Lisa menjadi pusing. "Bukankah kau ingin meraskanku?" Jongin menjawab Lisa tanpa memelankan gerakannya. "Arghhh… lepass ini sakit bodoh," perkataan Lisa justu semakin menyulut amarah Jongin.

Dan akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan pelepasannya untuk yang kedua kali tanpa membuat Lisa meraih orgasmenya. Ini tidak adil. Lisa membatin dongkol.

Jongin ambruk disisi ranjang yang kosong, terengah-engah setelah mencapai kepuasannya yang dirasanya cukup. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Lisa, wanita itu terisak dengan posisi tengkurap. Tanpa mengkhiraukannya Jongin bangkit kembali membenahi pakaiannya. Berjalan mendekati kepala ranjang dan melepaskan ikatan dasi ditangan Lisa. Lisa masih saja menangis, tapi diwajah Jongin hanya nampak raut wajah datar. Meraih dompetnya, Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang seratus ribuan won. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi dia berjalan keluar setelah menaruh uang itu di nakas.

"Dasar brengsekk aku tidak butuh uang mu sialan. Aku sumpahi kau akan bertekuk lutut pada wanita yang sama sepertiku."

Kai yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan terus melangkah keluar kamar hotel.

…oOo…

Hampir tiga tahun menjadi rekan kerja Do Kyungsoo, baru kali ini wanita bermata sipit itu melihat sahabatnya begitu rapuh. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selalu ditunjukan wanita itu selama ini. Kyungsoo selalu terlihat tegar dan kuat, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menjatuhkan harga diri wanita itu apalagi menginjak-injaknya.

Siapa yang telah membuat sahabatnya ini bisa bermuram durja? Memang ia kerap beberapa kali melihat kesedihan dimata wanita bermata bulat itu tapi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Kyungsoo akan segera bangkit dari kesedihannya dan memasang senyum andalan yang mampu melelehkan kaum adam.

Walaupun ia tahu betapa menyedihkannya menjadi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Perangai yang selalu diperlihatkan wanita itu hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi rasa pahit yang tengah dirasakannya. Baekhyun sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia menyayanginya. Walau diawal pertemanan mereka, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting tentang Kyungsoo, wanita itu begitu tertutup. Dingin dan tak tersentuh. Itu terasa tidak adil memang. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Kyungsoo, lagi pula wanita itu tidak memintanya bercerita dan itu karena Baekhyun saja yang terlalu terbuka. Baekhyun merasa tidak keberatan menceritakan tentang semua kehidupannya pada Kyungsoo. Karena Baekhyun percaya.

Hingga lambat laun, akhirnya wanita itupun menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Tidak disangka Kyungsoo yang terlihat dingin ternyata begitu cukup cerewet hampir menyerupainya. Wanita itupun memiliki mulut yang begitu pedas. Wanita itu juga tidak terlihat polos seperti dari pancaran wajahnya, Kyungsoo kenal akan dunia malam sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ada yang membedakan, jika ia menggeluti dunia itu hanya untuk menghilangkan stress juga kebosanannya sementara Kyungsoo, wanita itu merasa tak masalah menjajakan tubuhnya pada lelaki yang tertarik padanya dan tentu saja harus sesuai kriteria Kyungsoo. Sejauh ini yang Baekhyun Tahu Kyungsoo selalu berakhir one night stand dengan lelaki-lelaki tampan juga mapan bahkan tak jarang beberapa bule pun tertarik pada Kyungsoo dan sukses berakhir diranjang. Alasan wanita itu 'toh dirinya sudah kotor. Jadi biarkan kotor sekalian' .

Baekhyun merasa ngeri sekaligus jijik saat mendengarnya kala itu, memilih berteman dengan Kyungsoo sepertinya keputusan yang salah karena Baekhyun bukan wanita murahan seperti itu. Hei sampai saat inipun ia masih perawan, aah tidak-tidak lebih tepatnya setengah perawan mungkin. Kembali ke topik temannya, sampai saat ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik, hanya saja sesuatu yang telah dialami wanita itu membuatnya terjerumus kejalan yang salah. Kyungsoo merupakan korban dari pemerkosaan lima orang saat umurnya baru saja 17 tahun, tak terbayang bagaimana hancurnya hidup Kyungsoo saat itu. Tentu saja kehilangan harapan untuk bertahan hidup terbersit dikepalanya, Kyungsoo beberapa kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri namun Tuhan seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk mati secepat itu. Tuhan masih membiarkannya hidup untuk merasakan kepahitan-kepahitan yang lain. Kyungsoo mampu bangkit setelah melakukan terapi yang menghabiskan uang pamannya. Namun sesaat sebelum ia pulang dari rumah sakit, satu-satunya orang yang ia jadikan tumpuan itupun telah tiada. Kecelakaan merenggut nyawa pamannya. Kembali terpuruk untuk yang kedua kali, ia nyaris gila apalagi dengan kesalahan yang dilimpahkan istri pamannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Soonshin, semakin membencinya. Bagi Soonshin, kyungsoo hanyalah beban dan pembawa sial untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

Kyungsoo remaja menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Karena keadaan. Hidupnya menjadi semakin keras. Meskipun Soonshin membencinya, wanita itu masih bermurah hati menampung dirinya dirumah sewa yang baru. Pamannya lah yang telah memutuskan untuk menjual rumah lama dan pindah, itu semua dia lakukan hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Banyak orang-orang yang selalu mencemoohnya apalagi teman-teman sekolahnya disana, jadilah paman sekaligus sosok yang sudah Kyungsoo anggap sebagai ayah itu memboyongnya pindah. Hanya beberapa puluh kilometer dari tempat mereka sebelumnya tinggal. Permasalahan baru datang lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa membayar uang sewa rumahnya, karena sang kepala keluaraga telah tidak ada, hingga Soonshin harus bekerja keras memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Kyungsoo masih harus bersekolah begitu juga sepupunya yang masih sekolah dasar. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus bekerja, apapun ia lakukan untuk mendapat pundi-pundi uang, semua itu ia lakukan agar bibinya tidak terus-terusan membencinya. Sampai suatu hari Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan dengan omongan pedas bibinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua. Malang sekali hidup sahabatnya ini.

Bagi Baekhyun, ia tidak menyesal bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Pahitnya perjalanan hidup Kyungsoo menjadikan pelajaran tersindiri untuknya bagaimana ia yang seharusnya banyak bersyukur karena keluarganya masih lengkap juga harmonis. Memang tidak sedikit yang memandang Kyungsoo sebelah mata, namun bagi Baekhyun mereka tentu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata tajam juga sifat yang kuat itu hanya sebuah pertahanan belaka untuk menyebunyikan kebobrokan juga kesepian dalam dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, mana senyummu. Kau tahu dari tadi pelanggan enggan masuk ke counter kita sepertinya gara-gara kamu." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Setelah berbisik menegurnya, sahabat cantiknya itu kembali memperlihatkan senyum profesionalnya.

"Apa maksudmu," balas Kyungsoo tajam. Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya kesal. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, tapi sedari pagi awan mendung mengitari kepalamu itu." balas Baekhyun cepat.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum saat ini? ada masalah berat yang sedang menimpanya. Sebegitu jelaskah kemurungan dirinya? hingga berdampak pada orang-orang disekitarnya?

"Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun semakin terheran-heran mendapati respond Kyungsoo.

Aneh. Sebaiknya Baekhyun tanyakan nanti, masalah apa sebenarnya yang tengah dihadapi Kyungsoo.

~oOo~

Kekaguman.

Tentang jatuh dan tertahan.

Jatuh tapi tidak menyentuh daratan.

Kita sama-sama tahu.

Tak ada yang bertahan dalam posisi itu.

Kalau bertahan.

Lelah takan tertahan.

Kalau memilih jatuh.

Tak semua memiliki jatuh indah.

Tak ada kekaguman yang bertahan.

Maka lepaskanlah.

Menapaklah secara perlahan.

Biarkan dirimu hanya jatuh dalam sambutan tangannya.

~oOo~

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk lebih dulu. Sepulang dari departemen store Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menginap dan menceritakan masalahnya pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada candaan dan obrolan diantara mereka sepanjang hari ini. Terasa tidak asik seperti hari-hari biasa mereka. Baekhyun tidak suka situasi ini. Kyungsoo terus saja muram selama bekerja tadi. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada inspeksi dari atasan mereka.

"Aku ambil minum dulu, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menaruh tas disofa didekat Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk.

"Banana milk please." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo ingin minum susu. "Tidak biasanya," gumam Baekhyun, namun tak lantas memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Ia berjalan kedapur menghampiri lemari esnya dan mengambil dua kemasan banana milk.

"Baiklah sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuatmu muram sepanjang hari ini?" Baekhyun kembali dari dapur sambil menyodorkan satu banana milk yang sudah tertusuk sedotan diatasnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku hamil," Baekhyun menghentikan sesapan pada minumannya. Terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Apartemennya sepi, ucapan lirih Kyungsoo tadi masih bisa Baekhyun dengar jelas. Namun ia berharap bahwa ia barusaja salah dengar.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Aku hamil," Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya diikuti satu bulir air matanya yang jatuh.

"Oh ya Tuhan Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa, dan sedih yang mendominasi. Baekhyun sudah mewanti-wanti Kyungsoo selama ini. Dan apa yang selama ini ia khawatirkan kini terjadi. "Lalu, kau tahu siapa ayah bayimu ini Kyungsoo? apakah partner seksmu itu?" Baekhyun memegang bahu Kyungsoo, sedikit mengguncangnya ketika Kyungsoo tidak kunjung menjawab dan tidak mau menatapnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, membuat Baekhyun tidak puas dan cemas menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih diam mencoba menunggu Kyungsoo bicara. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Jawaban itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika lemas. Tangisan Kyungsoo yang tersedu-sedu membuat Baekhyun ikut menitikan air matanya, namun ia segera menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Harus ada sosok yang membuat Kyungsoo agar tegar dan tidak lebih terpuruk. Tentu saja itu dirinya sebagai sahabatnya.

"Apa aku harus menggugurkannya Baek?"

"Tidak. Apa yang kau katakan. Dengarkan aku, kau tidak sendiri Kyungsoo aku akan menemanimu merawat bayimu nanti." seru Baekhyun, namun Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya dengan senyum getir. "Mudah bagimu baek, tapi tidak buatku."

"Lalu kau mau membunuhnya? kau setega itu? dia tidak bersalah Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berseru lagi. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin terisak dan membatin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu…_

"Jangan menangis lagi, shhh tenangkan dirimu Kyungsoo. Aku akan menemanimu merawatnya. Kau tahu? Lagi pula diluar sana banyak juga yang mengurus anaknya sendirian. Kau tidak boleh menggugurkannya. Percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menghambur memeluknya. Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Setidaknya Tuhan masih memberinya sosok yang menyayanginya.

"Merasa lebih baik? Jangan menangis lagi oke, nanti anakmu jadi cengeng. Aku tidak mau punya keponakan cengeng. Itu akan merepotkan." kata Baekhyun tersenyum mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat tangisan Kyungsoo yang sudah mereda justru membuatnya menangis lagi. Tapi itu adalah tangisan kebahagiaan, Kyungsoo merasa terharu akan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu dapat menghiburnya dan selalu ada untuk dirinya.

Itulah gunanya sahabat.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, sebelumnya kau harus berusaha keras kau harus mengingat-ingat siapa yang telah berhasil menembakmu itu. Jika itu partner seksmu kau tenang saja, aku akan menyeretnya ke altar nanti. Lagipula dia juga sepertinya memiliki perasaan lebih padamu kau saja yang tidak mau membuka hati."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya ini kalau sudah bicara suka frontal. Tapi, apa benar yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun? Benarkah sahabat lelaki sekaligus partner seksnya memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya? Dia tahu sahabat lelakinya itu adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian padanya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau melimpahkan tanggung jawab ini terhadap sahabatnya itu lagi pula Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ini bukanlah anaknya. Dan satu hal lagi lelaki itu pernah bicara padanya bahwa dia tidak ingin terikat pada komitmen.

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel apartemen membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sudah berjalan mendekati pintu. Tak lama sahabatnya itu kembali dengan sebuah paket ditangannya. "Paket dari siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Baekhyun masih melihat-lihat paket itu. "Seingat aku, aku tidak memesan barang." Gumam Baekhyun masih meneliti paket itu, mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya iapun merobeknya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan yang cukup tebal berwarna hitam gold, bertuliskan kedua nama pemelai pengantin dengan tinta warna perak membuat Baekhyun tercenung melihatnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam, lantas Kyungsoo pun ikut melihatnya. Ya ampun, Kyungsoo tahu nama lelaki yang tertera diundangan itu adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun. Ada raut sedih dimata sipit bereyeliner itu.

Sepertinya hari ini kesedihan tidak hanya menghampirinya.

"Beraninya dia melakukan ini padaku, dia pikir aku tidak akan berani datang kepernikahannya. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuatnya menyesal setelah dia lebih memilih wanita itu. Dasar brengsek."

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget mendengar umpatan Baekhyun. "Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padaku?" Baekhyunnya yang selalu ceria kini menangis. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur Baekhyun selain memberinya sebuah pelukan.

Undangan ditangan Baekhyun yang semula diremas itu terjatuh membuat Kyungsoo refleks melihat kebawah kakinya. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima pernikahan dua orang itu dilihat dari bagaimana bentuk undangan itu sekarang. Kyungsoo kembali mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melihat ke surat undangan yang teronggok itu.

 _Undangan, pesta pernikahan._

Sekelebat bayangan berputar dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Usapan tangannya dipunggung Baekhyun terhenti.

'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin pria itu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi.'

~oOo~

Pagi yang hangat namun tidak dengan suasana ruangan yang ada disalah satu gedung pencakar langit itu. Jongin hanya diam membisu menatap suasana kota yang hirup pikuk diluar sana melalui jendela ruang kerjanya yang besar.

" _Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, aku pastikan ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu."_

Suara itu masih terdengar jelas dikepalanya. Pancaran matanya yang sedih bercampur marah, menatapnya tajam mampu menghujam ulu hatinya bahkan dengan hanya mengingatnya kembali.

"Sial," Jongin menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela napas panjang. Kembali menegakan punggungnya, mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya yang belum tuntas. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Gara-gara wanita itu. Hampir satu bulan ini dia selalu memikirkan wanita bermata bulat itu. Bagaimana takdir bisa mempertemukan mereka lagi dan berakhir dengan kejadian tidak terduga malam itu. Jongin membenci dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia ingin merasakan tubuh itu kembali padahal ia tahu bahwa wanita itu sama saja dengan wanita yang selalu ia pakai hanya sekali dan kemudian melupakannya begitu saja. Jongin membenci orang yang mampu mempengaruhinya. Arghh membayangkan tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai benang saja sudah membuat Jongin keras dibawah sana.

Petualangan seksnya sebulan ini terasa hambar. Setiap kali dia melakukannya dengan wanita lain diluar sana justru bayangan wanita itu yang kembali hinggap dikepalanya. Perasaan macam apa ini, mungkinkah karena ia sudah lama tidak bermain dengan 'alat-alatnya' ia menjadi seperti ini? atau mungkin dia terbawa perasaan saat ia menyetubuhi wanita itu hingga ia mulai menyukainya?

Jongin mendengus mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Jelas-jelas selama ini Jongin melakukan seks tanpa melibatkan yang namanya cinta. Jadi itu tidak mungkin. Selama ini yang berhasil mengisi ruang terdalam hatinya hanya ada satu orang yaitu Xi Luhan. Malaikatnya yang cantik dengan sorot mata indah yang mampu membuat Jongin rela melakukan apapun.

 _To be continue_

16-12-2017

Kaisoonya belum ketemuan, nanti di chapter dua hehe. Masih tahap pengenelan tokoh dulu sabar-sabar…. di tunggu review kalian. Berikan saran juga kritik.

Terimakasih.

 **hasnawatymayda** (reviewers pertama) **kimkaaaaai, nuru.0212, blackpearl, theEXO, xixiii88, lisna, rufexo, KSCBHHHS019, Ussyana610, ruixi1, cymol1214, Lovesoo, misslah, riaa, rismaayu741 aka KimSooIn18, Rie 16, kyung, Xo Plague, Kimisoo, erikaalni, BenihKaisoo, nikyunmin, frenita06, Raizzzttt, ayakakim, TulangRususnyaDyo, randommedy, ChanChanPCY, Rly, onlycey, kepala jamur,**

Thanks buat kalian yang sudah ikut review di ff baru aku ini semoga menikmati.


	3. Rencana Tuhan

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang sudah tidur sejak dua jam lalu. Sudah larut malam tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Setelah melihat kartu undangan pernikahan mantan kekasih Baekhyun yaitu Kris tadi sore. Undangan itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo ke kejadian sekitar satu bulan lalu dimana ia bertemu dengan Kai, dipesta pernikahan Kim Jongdae yang ternyata merupakan sepupu pria itu. Kyungsoo tak tahu seandainya saja Kyungsoo menolak ajakan sahabat lelakinya malam itu. Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu hidup sendiri. Tidak bergantung dan mengandalkan siapapun. Lalu sekarang ada sosok baru dalam perutnya bergantung padanya, rasanya begitu ajaib. Ada perasaan bahagia walaupun disatu sisi ia masih merasa sedih. Akan ada yang menemaninya. Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi, sementara disatu sisi lainya Kyungsoo takut menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan dimana bahwa janin yang tengah ia kandung sekarang merupakan hasil dari benih lelaki yang dibencinya, Kai.

Kalau saja dia tidak datang kepesta pernikahan itu, dia pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Kai. Hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Kenapa dari sekian banyak lelaki di dunia ini harus lelaki itu? apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan padanya?

'Beginikah rasanya saat kau menggandungku dulu Ibu?' Kyungsoo membatin mengusap air matanya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Ugh Ini pasti karena hormon kehamilannya.

…oOo…

Pagi menyapa, didapur Apertemen Baekhyun Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan dua porsi sandwich untuk sarapannya dan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang membungkus kepalanya. "Pagi mama," Sapa Baekhyun ceria. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bukan mamamu, bahkan kau lebih tua dariku." ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Galak sekali ibu hamil satu ini." Baekhyun meraih satu sandwich yang diulurkan Kyungsoo. "Oh ya kau sudah memeriksakan kadunganmu?"

"Rencananya hari ini, tolong ijinkan aku ya."

"Baiklah,"

Lalu keduanya makan dalam diam hingga Baekhyun kembali bersuara. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau mencari ayah bayimu Kyung, siapa itu namanya Kim Jong—" Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat nama lelaki yang telah diceritakan Kyungsoo semalam.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahan melihat kelemotan Baekhyun menjawab. "Kim Jongin,." jawabnya datar.

"Kenapa namanya mirip dengan nama pemimpin negara tetangga," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau mau mencarinya?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya. Masih terdiam ia juga masih bingung akan nasib calon jabang bayinya.

"Apa sebaiknya tidak usah mencarinya Kyung, mengingat perlakuannya terhadapmu dulu. Sekarang ini sudah banyak single parent diluar sana, aku akan membantumu merawatnya Kyung."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengannya Baek. Tapi aku tidak mau nasib anakku berakhir sepertiku Baek." Kyungsoo meminum susu khusus ibu hamil yang ia beli kemari malam.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Karena aku anak haram," Jawab Kyungsoo datar dan santai.

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak minumannya. Menaruh gelasnya dimeja dengan gerakan canggung, ia jadi tak enak hati. Kenapa Kyungsoo baru memberitahunya sekarang. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Karena aku takut kau tidak mau berteman denganku."

"Ya ampun Kyungsoo, tiga tahun aku menjadi sahabatmu dan tahu bagian terkelammu aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adiku sendiri."

"Aku hanya takut, kau satu-satunya orang yang aku punya sekarang Baek."

"Sudah jangan bersedih, aku khawatir itu akan berpengaruh pada janinmu Kyung." ' _Semoga kebahagiaan menjemputmu nanti'_ lanjut gadis bermata sipit itu dalam hati.

"Eum,"

"Aaah aku harus siap-siap berangkat kerja. Terimakasih untuk sandwichnya."

…oOo…

Kyungsoo menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Karena ia berangkat bersamaan dengan para pegawai yang berangkat kerja, jadi bus itu penuh hingga ia harus berdiri. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sepasang orang tua yang menempati jok disebelah kanannya. Mereka sudah lanjut usia, mungkin suami isteri karena mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Manis itulah yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Dulu pikiran naifnya pernah mendambakan cinta seperti itu. Menikmati usia senja bersama orang tercinta.

Saat kecil ia juga pernah bercita-cita. Mungkin semua anak juga begitu. Disaat anak sebayanya dengan semangat mengatakan bahwa ingin menjadi dokter, guru, artis, pemadam kebakaran dan yang lainnya sementara saat itu Kyungsoo menjawab dengan polosnya bahwa kelak ia ingin menjadi pengantin. Pengantin yang cantik mengenakan gaun putih di pesta yang besar. Teman-temannya tertawa saat itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak marah justru ia ikut tertawa dengan mereka.

Tentu saja itu adalah impian semua wanita. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyungsoo menghapus impian itu. Pernikahan tidak ada dalam rencana hidupnya setelah melihat kondisi hidup yang dialaminya saat ini. Impian itu tidak akan pernah ada. Tetapi sekarang ada bayi dalam perutnya yang membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah. Sosok yang bahkan tak ia duga. Jika ia tidak mau anaknya berakhir sama seperti dirinya tanpa latar belakang yang jelas, maka ia harus menemukan ayah bayinya ini. Lelaki itu harus bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya.

Bus yang dinaikinyapun berhenti dihalte rumah sakit. Ia perlu berjalan sekitar belasan meter lagi untuk sampai kedalam. Masih pagi tapi parkiran sudah hampir penuh. Banyak orang yang sudah berlalu-lalang dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo tak pernah ke gereja, ia juga jarang sekali ibadah. Tetapi Tuhan seolah baru saja memudahkan tujuannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pria dengan setelah jas hitam berjalan memasuki lobi. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ia berlari mengikuti pria itu. Rasanya ia seperti kembali ke dua belas tahun silam.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin memasuki salah satu ruang rawat kelas VIP. Menyender didinding ia menunggu pria itu keluar. Setelah lima belas menit akhirnya pintu itupun terbuka. Sorot terkejut Kyungsoo dapati dimata tajam pria itu. "Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Jongin terkejut saat melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Ia pikir ia sudah gila melihat kehadiarannya karena akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memikirkannya. Dan faktanya ia membenci dirnya yang sepert itu. Wanita itu belum berubah dari terakhir yang ia lihat dimalam pesta pernikahan sepupunya. Meski penampilannya sederhana wanita itu terlihat cantik dan seksi. Wajahnyapun terlihat cerah, terdapat aura yang berbeda entah itu apa.

"Ada apa, bukankah kau memastikan malam itu adalah pertemuan terakakhirmu denganku?"

"Aku hamil," kata Kyungsoo to the point dengan nada datar.

Jongin merasakan ada sesuatu yang memukul dadanya membuatnya tergugu terkejut. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kali ini saja Jongin menghadapi wanita yang mengaku hamil dan meminta sebuah pertanggung jawaban padanya. Tapi dia tahu bahwa wanita-wanita itu hanya ingin memanipulasinya saja, lagi pula selama ini dia selalu menggunakan pengaman.

' _Tapi kali ini… Apa mungkin?'_

"Aah… selamat." ucap Jongin mencoba memancing wanita itu kembali bicara.

"Ini anakmu," Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo berkilat marah menatapnya.

Jongin merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, hanya dalam hitungan detik hatinya dapat menerima pernyataan wanita itu tapi setelah menatap kedua mata bulat itu sisi egoisnya kembali muncul membantah perkataannya. Beraninya wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ia mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo menariknya menjauhi pintu ruang rawat dibelakangnya.

Setelah beranjak cukup jauh Jongin melepas cengkramannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu adalah anakku sementara bukan hanya aku saja yang mencicipimu." jawabnya menyembunyikan senyum merendahkannya. Matanya tampak tenang melawan kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo yang terlihat terkejut bercampur marah.

"Malam itu aku tahu kau tidak menggunakan pengaman saat melakukannya," Kata Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang mencekat tenggorokannya.

Jongin menggedikan bahunya santai "Sebagai jalang aku pikir kalian memakai kontrasepsi." katanya datar.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya ingin sekali meninju wajah congkak itu. Kemana otak lelaki ini hingga tidak memikirkan ancaman penyakit dari berhubungan seks bebas tanpa menggunakan pelindung, walaupun pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo adalah bersih.

"AIDS, SIFILIS, HERPES, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN ITU. SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGGUNAKANNYA," Teriak Kyungsoo berang pada Jongin. Ia tidak perduli lagi ini rumah sakit.

Jongin kembali menggedikan bahunya cuek. "Kenyataannya tidak terjadi apapun padaku sampai saat ini, aku sehat." Katanya menyunggingkan senyuman yang dulu begitu Kyungsoo kagumi kini justru membuat Kyungsoo merasa muak melihatnya.

"Walaupun aku tidak menggunakan pengaman malam itu, aku tidak akan percaya bahwa itu adalah anakku. Mungkin saja saat itu kau sudah hamil" katanya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo meremas roknya erat menahan tangannya agar tidak menampar wajah itu sekarang juga, mati-matian ia juga menahan tangisannya supaya tak pecah. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis dihadapan pria ini lagi.

"Kau pikir aku mau mengandung anakmu? kenapa dari sekian banyak lelaki didunia ini harus lelaki tidak berperasaan sepertimu yang menghamiliku?"

"Benarkah? Aku ingatkan dua belas tahun yang lalu kau menyukaiku dan selalu mengejar-ngejarku?"

"Ya. Perasaanku sudah mati sejak itu."

Jongin terdiam melihat sorot mata Kyungsoo yang tampak kosong. Dadanya seperti dihantam palu godam saat memori-memori sepuluh tahun terakhir berputar dikepalanya.

"Tolong urus segala persuratan pernikahan, tak perlu janji didepan pendeta juga Tuhan aku hanya mau anakku diakui negara."

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menghamilimu, kenapa memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab"

"Kau yang menghamiliku, kau harus menikahiku," kata Kyungsoo pelan akhirnya mencoba mengalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti mengatakan kalau aku menghamilmu,"

"Aku tahu kau yang menghamiliku. Kumohon urus persuratan itu untukku."

"Tcih haruskah, kenapa harus aku kenapa, kenapa kau tidak membesarkannya sendiri saja eoh?" Jongin mendengus tertawa angkuh melihat Kyungsoo mulai frustasi dengan mimik mukanya yang mengiba. "Kau tahu aku anak haram," Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata tajam Jongin. Jongin diam. Tidak ia tidak bisa, jika ia melibatkan wanita itu ke kehidupannya berarti ia melanggar prinsipnya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak menganggap kehadiran wanita yang dulu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya ini.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menjebakku saat ini? Baiklah. Berikan saja nomer rekeningmu dan sebutkan berapa yang kau inginkan."

Plakkkk

Suara tamparan keras mengenai pipi Jongin, Kyungsoo yang begitu emosi tak tahan lagi melihat sikap angkuh pemuda itu. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu memang kaya tapi ia merasa harga dirinya sudah benar-benar diinjak-injak oleh Jongin. Jongin yang mendapat tamparan itu dari Kyungsoo hanya mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan menatap wanita itu yang kini menatapnya nyalang. Ia berdecih dengan senyuman yang masih sama.

"Kau merasa harga dirimu diinjak-injak?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan senyuman meremehkannya yang terus saja menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah tak memiliki harga diri lagi, jalang." Lanjut Jongin dengan menekan kata terakhirnya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersulut emosi dan kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar wajah congak Jongin. Namun sayangnya Jongin cukup tangkas kali ini, ia mencekal pergalangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Dan saat itu Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya kepada tangan Jongin. Disana, ia mendapati sebuah cincin melingkar indah di jari manis Jongin.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo yang melihat itu seketika itu juga merasa semua akan berakhir sia-sia, dan sepertinya ia harus menerima takdir menyedihkan yang diciptakan tuhan untuk dirinya. Ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau gugur..." Belum selesai Jongin berbicara Kyungsoo segera menyela perkataan Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan meminta uangmu." Ucap Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong.

Jongin merasa terheran dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang secara mendadak. Ia menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Aku juga berubah pikiran meminta pertangung jawaban padamu," Lanjut Kyungsoo yang kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Jongin, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Jongin semakin terheran dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuat gadis itu seperti saat ini. Saat sudah beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berhenti, dan kembali membuka suara tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jongin.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah menggugurkan anak ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang kembali mengembun.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, dan saat itu pula lelehan air mata berlomba-lomba turun membasahi pipinya yang memang sudah lembab. Air mata itu adalah saksi bisu bagaimana hancurnya hati bahkan mungkin hidup Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang wanita yang tampak lemah dan pucat mendengar percakapan keduanya dibalik pintu.

…oOo…

Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam ketika Jongin tiba di Penthousenya. Melempar kunci mobil ke meja dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia menghela napasnya berat. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih pikirannya kembali menerawang kekejadian tadi pagi. Tak menyangka niat ingin menemui tunangannya malah justru berakhir bertemu Kyungsoo.

" _Kau tahu aku anak haram,"_

Jongin mengusap wajahnya mencoba menghilangan bayangan wanita itu dikepalanya. Wanita itu berhasil mengacaukan konsentrasinya seharian ini hingga pekerjaannya terbengkalai. Ponselnya berdering, tunangannya menelpon dan memintanya untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Bangkit dari kasurnya ia meraih kunci mobilnya kembali dan bergegas pergi.

Sampai dirumah sakit, ia melihat calon ibu mertuanya ada disana menemani Luhan, tunangannya yang terbaring lemah diranjang. Gadis yang dicintainya memiliki penyakit jantung dan beberapa hari yang lalu penyakitnya itu kambuh hingga harus dirawat.

"Sayang," Ucap Luhan lemah meminta Jongin duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya ditempati ibunya. "Ibu boleh aku bicara dengan Jongin berdua." Ibunya pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku Lu, fokuslah pada kesembuhanmu. Hari pernikahan kita sudah dekat?"

"Jongin-ah," Luhan menggenggam tangan Jongin meremasnya seolah dapat mendorong keberaniannya. "Tadi pagi, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan wanita yang mengaku hamil anakmu,"

Jongin terhenyak menarik lengannya dari genggaman Luhan tapi gadis itu menahannya. "Aku mendengar semuanya, untung saja jantungku tidak kambuh" Ucap gadis itu lemah sambil tersenyum. "Luhan, apa yang wanita itu bicarakan tidak benar. Aku tahu aku memang bajingan meniduri wanita diluar sana tapi aku tak pernah sampai membuatnya hamil. Dia hanya mau mengambil keuntungan dariku."

"Kau mencintaiku Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Ia bukan pria yang pandai dalam berkata. "Kau tahu jawabannya," jawab pria itu tegas. "Kalau begitu kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Luhan dengan mata memanas. Jongin mengangguk. "Apapun itu. Asal jangan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak." Luhan menitikan air matanya. "Nikahi dia, baru aku bersedia menikah denganmu Jongin-ah."

TBC

9/26/2018 11:59:11 PM


	4. Oh Sehun

Kyungsoo terpaksa tak masuk kerja lagi hari ini. Sakit itu alasan yang ia katakan pada managernya. Kepalanya terasa pening juga tubuhnya terasa lemah untuk beranjak dari kasur. Beginilah resiko hidup sendiri. Tidak ada yang merawatnya saat seperti ini. Ini masih pagi, pintu flatnya terdengar diketuk seseorang dari luar. Kyungsoo mengerang kecil, sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat pagi mama, aku membawakanmu sarapan." Sapa Baekhyun ceria sambil mengangkat satu kantong plastik ditangannya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo masih memiliki sahabat yang perhatian.

Kyungsoo menyingkir dari pintu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Ia ingin protes mendengar Baekhyun masih memanggilnya seperti itu sebenarnya, tetapi saat ini ia malas untuk berdebat. "Kau pasti belum sarapan 'kan," Ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk dimeja makan menanti Baekhyun menghidangkan makanan yang dibawanya. "Aku ijin tidak masuk kerja lagi hari ini. Aku sudah memberitahu manager, aku tak enak badan."

"Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa ini bawaan bayi?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Mungkin."

"Kau mau aku antar ke dokter?"

"Tidak usah Baek, nanti siapa yang jaga toko?"

"Benar juga. Tapi kemarin kau sudah memeriksakan kandunganmu kan?" Baekhyun menghampiri kulkas, mengambil jus jeruk.

"Belum," jawab Kyungsoo sambil meraih telur gulung dan menyantapnya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menghentikan tuangan jus pada gelasnya, heran. "Aku bertemu dengannya?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut. "Maksudmu, si Kim itu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa, bagaimana bisa?" Sergah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sejenak terdiam merasa enggan membahas tentang pria itu.

"Kebetulan aku melihatnya saat dirumah sakit, dan aku menghampirinya."

Baekhyun masih menganga terkejut. "Lalu apa kau memberitahunya kalau kau sedang hamil dan memintanya bertanggung jawab?" Baekhyun mencecari Kyungsoo pertanyaan dengan gemasnya. Melihat sahabatnya hanya diam gadis itu kembali bicara. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa Kyung, dilihat dari mata sembabmu pun sepertinya aku tahu jawaban lelaki brengsek itu."

"Kau benar aku memang bodoh," Kyungsoo menelan telur gulung yang lainnya dengan perasaan mencekat tenggorokannya ketika ingat kembali perlakuan Jongin terhadapnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bersalah juga bingung menghadapi Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud memarahimu." Sesal Baekhyun. "Tidak masalah." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan sisa waktu dipagi hari itu Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya tentang kejadian kemarin pada Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun rasanya aku ingin mengumpat tapi kau sedang hamil. Aku ingin sekali meninju wajahnya." Emosi Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

…oOo…

Dihari kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, Luhan tak melihat keberadaan Jongin. Pria itu tidak menjemputnya, mungkin ia masih marah karena permohonannya kemarin. Tetapi ketika ia baru keluar dari ruang rawat bersama ibunya ia melihat Jongin datang. Tak ada senyuman manis juga tatapan lembut seperti biasa, melainkan raut wajah yang tampak dingin. Jongin masih marah padanya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kursi roda?" Katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan." jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Tapi kau masih lemah." Balas Jongin. "Yang sakit bukan kakiku." jawab Luhan masih saja tersenyum kelewat manis.

"Terserah kau saja," Jongin menempatkan tangannya dibelakang lutut dan punggung Luhan, meraih tubuh ringkih gadis itu kegendongannya.

Luhan menautkan tangannya erat dileher Jongin terdiam menatap wajah calon suaminya itu. Matanya terlihat cekung kelabu, mungkin ia kurang tidur semalam karena memikirkan permintaannya.

Terus terang, tak kalah berat yang dirasakan Luhan ketika ia mengajukan permohonan itu. Wanita mana yang rela membagi prianya pada wanita lain. Tentu tidak ada. Jika pun ada, Luhan merasa tak akan sehebat itu.

Kadang Luhan pun sering bertanya-tanya juga menyalahkan keadaan.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti yang lainnya. Sempat ia ingin menyerah saja pada penyakitnya karena terlalu lelah, tetapi kehadiran Jongin disisinya membuat ia bertahan sampai detik ini. Ia harus sembuh untuk bahagia bersama pria itu.

…oOo…

Usai sarapan bersama Baekhyun tadi Kyungsoo kembali bergelung dikasurnya, tanpa mandi. Selain lelah ia juga begitu malas melakukannya. Piring dan gelas kotor dimeja makan belum ia bereskan. Ini bukan dirnya sekali, biasanya perempuan itu selalu menjaga kebersihan. Matanya sedari tadi terpejam, tetapi alam bawah sadar belum menariknya. Ucapan Baekhyun sesaat sebelum wanita itu pergi membuat kepala Kyungsoo kian berat memikirkannya.

" _Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba memintanya menikahimu."_

Haruskah ia mengikuti saran Baekhyun. Meminta sahabat lelakinya menikahinya. Opsi yang bahkan tak pernah akan ia lakukan. Karena Kyungsoo tahu sahabat sekaligus partner seksnya itu tak mau terikat dengan yang namanya komitmen. Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing, ia pijat pelipisnya pelan dengan tangannya tetapi pusing dikepalanya tak kunjung hilang, hingga tak terasa ia melakukannya sampai belasan menit dan pintu apartemennya terdengar kembali diketuk. Siapa lagi kali ini, menganggunya istirahat saja.

"Tunggu sebentar," Ucap Kyungsoo agak keras saat orang dibalik pintu itu menggedor pintunya tak sabar.

Ketika pintu telah dibuka Kyungsoo dibuat diam melihat sosok sahabat lelakinya berdiri menjulang didepannya. Baru saja Kyungsoo memikirkan lelaki ini dan sekarang ia hadir didepannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak ketika Sehun akan menciumnya tetapi pria itu tetap meraih bibirnya menciumnya lembut. "Kata Baekhyun kau sakit," Menempelkan telapak tangannya dikeningnya "Hanya kurang enak badan." jawab Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan Sehun dikeningnya.

"Sebaiknya ke rumah sakit, badanmu hangat." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo cemas. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi ternyata pergerakannya itu semakin menambah rasa nyeri dikepalanya. "Tidak usah, hanya perlu baringan saja nanti juga sembuh." balasnya lemah mencengkram ujung daun pintu.

"Kau keras kepala." Sehun mencibir melewati Kyungsoo lalu masuk kedalam tak memperdulikan ijin Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mengahmpiri kotak persediaan obat yang tertempel didinding. "Sudah minum obat?" Katanya tanpa membalikan badannya. Lambat mendapati respon Kyungsoo, lantas ia memutar tubuhnya dan seketika ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo seketika ambruk didekat pintu.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

…oOo…

Sehun menunggu dengan cemas dikursi tunggu rumah sakit. Ketika pintu terdengar dibuka dan seorang dokter wanita yang menangani Kyungsoo keluar, Sehun langsung berdiri dan menanyakan tentang keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Dengan suami pasien?" tanya Dokter itu.

Meski merasa bingung juga heran, Sehun mengangguk kepalanya. Ia terlalu cemas juga tak sabar ingin mendengar. "Bagaimana keadaanya Dok?"

"Jangan khawatir pak. Isteri anda hanya kelelahan, karena kurang tidur juga makan hingga membuat tekanan darahnya melemah. Nyonya Do harus lebih memperhatikan pola makan juga istirahatnya, jika tidak itu akan berpengaruh pada calon bayi yang dikandungnya nanti."

"Ma- maksud Dokter?" Tanya Sehun tergagap. Dokter itu mengulas senyumnya. "Isteri anda sedang hamil, usia kandungnya sekitar enam minggu. Selamat ya Pak."

Sehun meraskan jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat.

Kyungsoo hamil? apa itu anaknya?

…oOo…

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kediaman Luhan. Gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut lurus panjang itu sedang menatap berkas berisi informasi data tentang perempuan yang kemarin datang kerumah sakit menemui calon suaminya.

Sebagai orang yang berada baginya hal seperti ini mudah ia lakukan. Cukup menyuruh beberapa orang dengan imbalan maka ia bisa mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Luhan mengetahui nama perempuan itu ialah Do Kyungsoo, bekerja sebagai pramuniaga, disalah satu deptstore. Latar belakang keluarganya kurang lengkap. Informannya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan anak yang terlahir tanpa ayah. Sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu tentang ayah wanita itu.

Setidaknya hal-hal yang sekarang ia ketahui akan membuat Luhan mudah melancarkan tujuannya.

Tekad Luhan sudah bulat ia akan tetap meminta Jongin menikahi wanita itu bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tahu pada dasarnya Jongin merupakan pria baik, hanya saja ego, dan argoansi juga gila kontrol lelaki itu terlalu tinggi. Hingga Jongin susah untuk ditaklukan semoga saja Luhan bisa membuat hati pria itu lunak.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang berbondong menyerang retinanya. Dilihatnya langit-langit bercat putih, juga gorden berwarna cream tak seperti gorden dikamarnya ketika ia menoleh ke arah kiri. Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang menempel dipunggung tangannya, itu jarum infus lantas ia sadar bahwa ia tengah berada dirumah sakit. Sekilas ia merasa ngilu terhadap benda kecil juga tajam itu. Kyungsoo teringat jika tadi ia masih diapartemen bersama Sehun, lalu setelahnya ia tak ingat apapun lagi.

"Sehun," Gumam Kyungsoo serak. Sehun memberi perempuan itu minum. Dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca lelaki itu membantu Kyungsoo duduk dan menghabiskan minumnya.

"Apa kau tahu kau hamil?" Tanya Sehun to the point setelah menaruh gelas kosong. Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. "Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, Kyungsoo merasa bingung untuk menjelaskan. Ada perasaan khawatir diwajah perempuan itu saat melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Apa dia anakku?" tanya Sehun tampak dingin.

Kyungsoo tak dapat menjawabnya, bibirnya kelu. Ada perasaaan takut membuat lelaki itu kecewa. "Kyungsoo, kita selalu memakai pengaman ketika melakukannya. Dan aku baru kembali dua minggu yang lalu. Dan aku juga baru menyentuhmu hari itu tetapi usia kandunganmu sudah enam minggu. Bagaimana bisa… kau sudah berjanji hanya melakukannya denganku."

Kyungsoo mencengkram selimut dibawah tangannya. Bahkan ia belum mengemis kepada Sehun supaya lelaki itu mau menikahinya hanya untuk keberlangsungan hidup anaknya. Tetapi tampaknya Sehun enggan melakukan hal itu untuknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menikahiku Sehun-ah." jawab Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Karena ini bukan anakkmu." Lanjut Kyungsoo pelan mengulas senyum pahitnya. "Sampai kapanpun status kita tak akan berubah. Kita sahabat."

Sehun tak dapat berkata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia berdiri kemudian dengan langkah berat ia meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

"Seharusnya, aku menolak saja ketika kau mengajakku kepesta itu Sehun-ah. Andai kau tidak mengajakku. Andai kau tak mengabaikanku. Ini pasti tidak akan terjadi," Ujar Kyungsoo. Tangisan tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Ia pukuli dadanya supaya rasa sesak juga kekesalan itu menghilang. Tetapi kesedihan nyatanya membawa memori-memori terkelam dalam hidupnya yang membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi seiring sedu-sedan yang terdengar menyesakan. Kenapa hidupnya harus senelangsa ini.

…oOo…

Jongin menutup telpon dari salah satu orang kepercayaannya. Ravi, ia mengatakan bahwa Luhan baru saja menerima berkas tentang Kyungsoo dari orang suruhannya. Jongin sungguh tak tahu hal apa yang bersarang dikepala cantik Luhan sehingga gadis itu tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya supaya ia menikahi Kyungsoo. Sungguh konyol calon isterinya itu merelakannya berbagi dengan wanita lain meskipun faktanya gadis itu mengetahui kebiasan buruknya diluar sana. Yakni bermain wanita. Karena ia sendiri tak bisa melampiaskan hasratnya pada Luhan. Seandainya Luhan menyuruhnya menikahi wanita itu hanya untuk sekedar pemuas nafsunya saja maka Jongin tak yakin ia akan memperlakukan wanita itu dengan baik. Karena bagi Jongin Kyungsoo tak lebih dari seorang jalang menjijikan juga penganggu hubungan diantaranya dengan Luhan. Ahh perempuan itu sedari dulu memang penganggu. Ia juga membenci fakta bahwa ia harus berurusan dengan wanita itu yang ternyata memiliki kedekatan dengan Oh Sehun.

Tcih pria itu...

mendengar namanya saja ia sudah muak. Apalagi bertemu dengannya.

TBC

 _Alasan Kyungsoo mengiyakan ajakan Sehun untuk menemani pria itu ke sebuah pesta pernikahan hari itu ialah selain ia bisa berjalan-jalan, pastinya ia akan mendapat makanan yang lezat pikirnya. Kyungsoo berdecak kagum memperhatikan setiap detail dekorasi pesta pernikahan yang diadakan dihotel bintang lima itu. Tak sadar karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan suasana ballroom hotel, ternyata Sehun sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya. Genggaman tangan pria itu ditangannya lepas._

 _Gaun pemberian Sehun yang Kyungsoo kenakan membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Gaun berwarna merah itu memiliki potongan yang mengetat dibagian pinggang hingga lutut lalu mengembang sampai mata kaki sehingga membuatnya lamban saat berjalan. Karena kesal dengan cara jalan Sehun yang terlampau cepat Kyungsoo lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengus kesal saat pria pucat itu terus berjalan tak lagi menunggunya. Mari buat pria itu kesal juga dengan mencarinya nanti, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memilih mendekati stand makanan dan minuman dari pada mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi. Setelah mendapat makanan yang diingginkan. Kyungsoo berdiri disudut ruangan, tanpa mau bergabung dengan Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan rekan-rekannya mungkin. Sehun sama sekali tak mencarinya, mungkin pria itu juga terlalu malu memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya._

 _Merasa bosan Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi dari ruangan megah itu, mencari udara segar yang dapat mengembalikan moodnya diluar hotel tetapi ternyata tanpa cisadarinya ada tiga orang kini mengikutinya dari belakang._

" _Hei cantik, mau kemana?"_

 _Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya menatap tajam ke arah tiga lelaki yang sepertinya tampak muda beberapa tahun darinnya itu. Kilasan memori kelam berputar dikepalanya membuat Kyungsoo mulai panas dingin saat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut-mulut didepannya._

" _Jangan mengangguku." Gertak Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat orang yang menganggunya ini senang melihat lawannya lemah. Tetapi ketiga pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak._

" _Kau semakin seksi jika marah begini," ujar salah satu pria sambil menjawil dagu Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo segera menepisnya. "Kalian jangan macam-macam aku bisa berteriak."_

 _Kyungsoo menatap waspada saat pria yang ditengah itu menggerakan dagunya seolah menginstruksikan sesuatu. Dan saat Kyungsoo merasa semakin terancam lantas ia berteriak tetapi salah satu pria didepannya langsung membungkam mulutnya juga menyeretnya merapat kepohon palm yang minim pencahayaan. Tas berisi ponselnya jatuh ketanah. Kyungsoo mencoba melawan tetapi tenaganya tentu tak sebanding dengan ketiga pria didepannya. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat jarum suntik didepannya semakin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar ketakutan. Mungkin saking takutnya Kyungsoo, ia sendiri tak menyangka dirinya akhirnya bisa berteriak kencang meminta tolong._

" _TOLONG…"_

 _Jongin, pria tan itu baru menghisap beberapa saat sebatang rokok yang sudah diapit diantara bibirnya guna menghilangkan stress juga kedongkolan pada dirinya setelah melihat sosok yang tak ingin dilihatnya diball room hotel dan kini suara teriakan perempuan mengganggu kegiatan tak sehatnya itu. "Hei siapa disana," Jongin berteriak membuang puntung rokoknya lantas mendekati sumber suara. Dilihatnya tiga orang laki-laki berlari tunggang langgang saat Jongin berhasil menemukan sumber keributan._

" _Hei nona, kau baik-baik saja." Jongin berjongkok didepan wanita yang tampak kacau penampilannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat wajah gadi itu. Begitupun gadis didepannya._

 _Jongin masih memperhatikan wajah gadis didepannya. Wajah memerah, mata besar yang basah berurai air mata tampak ketakutan, juga terkejut melihatnya._

" _Shit' Jongin mengumpat dalam hati saat melihatnya, dulu gadis ini tak semenggoda ini. Sungguh menggairahkan hingga membangkitkan hasratnya. Pantas saja ia diganggu tiga pria tadi. Tetapi Jongin tak akan menyentuh wanita itu, meski tak yakin pada dorongan kebutuhan primitifnya . "Ayo ikut aku,"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng mengabaikan uluran tangannya. Tetapi Jongin memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang itu tadi padamu." Ujar pria tan itu. Meski enggan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menerima uluran tangan pemuda tan itu._

 _Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo dikamar hotel selagi perempuan itu membenahi penampilannya yang kacau. Jongin tak membawanya ke toilet dilantai dasar karena tak mau mempermalukan wanita itu jika ada yang melihatnya jadi ia membawanya kemari. Jongin masih terheran-heran dengan dirinya, seharusnya ia tak usah memperdulikan dan mengurusi wanita itu tetapi kenapa ia seperti ini._

" _Kenapa dia lama sekali" Keluhnya mulai bosan menunggu._

 _Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit ia didalam sana, lama sekali pikir Jongin. Ia memutuskan menghampirinya. Ketika ia baru akan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara lenguhan-lenguhan tertahan juga tangisan. Takut terjadi sesuatu, naluri Jongin berkerja hingga dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan saat itu matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya._

 _Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya dari kemaluannya, terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Masih menangis ia menutupi ketelanjangannya dengan tangan. Mencengkram lengannya hingga memerah karena rasa panas ditubuh juga derasnya aliran darah dipembuluh bagian bawah tubuhnya sehingga menegang sakit. Ia duduk dikloset dengan gelisah sambil menghindari tatapan Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? keluar!" katanya bergetar._

" _Apa pria tadi memberimu sesuatu," Jongin menggumam. Ia meneliti tubuh polos Kyungsoo yang terdapat beberapa luka cakar akibat kuku-kukunya yang panjang. Matanya menangkap bintik merah kecil dilengan perempuan itu, tampak seperti luka bekas suntikan. "Dia menyuntikmu?" tanya Jongin lebih menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri, agak terkejut._

" _Keluar," Tanpa menjawabnya Kyungsoo meminta Jongin keluar, Kyungsoo sungguh tersiksa dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia hanya ingin pria itu cepat keluar supaya ia bisa menuntaskan ini sendiri meski sebenarnya ia tak yakin. Sehun ia butuh Sehun, seharusnya pria itu disini._

" _Kau bisa menyakiti dirimu, tak ada pilihan selain ini." Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu seketika terkesiap apa yang dilakukannya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan berhenti."_

 _Kyungsoo mendesah saat Jongin mencium lehernya sementara pergelangan tangannya pria itu cengkram diatas pahanya. Kyungsoo tak berdaya ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan. "Berhenti," Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong Jongin namun pria itu masih mencumbu leher juga dadanya. Dengan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya ia merapatkan pahanya ketika tangan Jongin meraba bagian intimnya tetapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan jemari pria itu memasukinya._

 _Jongin mulai memasukan satu jemarinya dengan pelan. Begitu mudah dengan lubang Kyungsoo yang basah dan licin. Menambah dua jemarinya ia mulai menggerakannya dengan pelan. Suara-suara yang tercipta dari kemaluan Kyungsoo yang basah dan cengkraman pada jarinya membuat Jongin sungguh frustasi ingin menggantikan jemarinya itu dengan kejantanannya.._

 _Kyungsoo sudah meraih orgasmenya berkali-kali, tetapi efek obat rangsang yang disuntikan ketubuhnya belum juga hilang. Meski enggan, ia masih mendesah menikmati permainan jari jemari Jongin yang dengan teratur keluar masuk dikewanitaannya. Dan jeritan kepuasanan Kyungsoo kesekian kalinya menjadi lonceng bagi Jongin. Dengan pelan ia menarik jemarinya dan dinding Kyungsoo masih mencengkramnya kuat, enggan melepaskan._

' _Shit dia begitu ketat'_

" _Cukup," Kyungsoo mencekal tangan Jongin. "Tapi sepertinya tubuhmu mengatakan lain." Balas Jongin, ia menarik Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian menggendong tubuh yang lemas itu dan membawanya kekamar. Menjatuhkannya diranjang. Ia mulai melepas semua pakaiannya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia mencium bibir yang sedari tadi begitu menggodanya. Persetan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Meski dengan sedikit memaksa karena Kyungsoo terus meronta tetapi pada akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Berkali-kali ia meledak didalam tubuh perempuan itu._

 _e)(o_

Tuesday, October 23, 2018

 _Seberapa geregetnya lo sama cerita ini :v_

 _Sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya, kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi._


End file.
